


Blue Eyes Don't Lie

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without all that alcohol in your system, he would still be the most magnificent man you'd ever seen.</p>
<p>Seto Kaiba/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old. I wrote this back in about 2008, and I was mainly practicing writing smut. Please forgive this for not being very good.

_This is the calm before the storm._

Your head felt somewhat heavy but light at the same time. It was more of a foggy feeling really. Or not. Honestly, you couldn't exactly pinpoint how you were feeling. All you knew was that it was the moment before being drunk. The feeling of the alcohol being a little bit too much but not quite enough to push you over. Though you couldn't even recall why you were at the bar right now. In fact, now that you were thinking about it, you were alone with no idea where your friends had gone.

You turned slightly on your bar stool and leaned against the bar. The martini you were holding spilled over a bit as you moved, but you barely noticed or cared. You sipped at the remains of it absentmindedly as you surveyed the room. Where had your friends gone?

Then you saw him. The most delicious man that you had ever laid eyes on was sitting farther down the bar. He was long-limbed with silky chestnut hair. Just your type, and he was all alone too.

You forgot all about your friends and sashayed over to him, sitting on a stool next to his.

_Pretty words through your bedroom door._

“I've never seen you here before,” you brilliantly opened with before introducing yourself.

He didn't say anything, and you wondered if he was already trashed. It would be just your luck to meet an attractive man AFTER he'd gotten drunk off his ass. You poked him to see if he was even aware of his surroundings. He glared at you. You grinned.

“You responded! I was wondering if you were plastered already, but then you wouldn't have responded so I guess not. Wait... you did just respond right?”

“You realize that you're drunk?” he asked.

“False statement!” you declared, punching your hand into the air and almost falling off your stool, dropping the martini glass in the process of flailing to maintain balance. “I'm very tipsy, and if I have one more I'll be drunk, but I'm definitely not there yet.” You tried to take a sip of your drink, but realized it was no longer in your hand. Confused, you looked around, trying to find it.

_And everybody knows that, that is a place to store._

He was clearly skeptical, or at least, you thought so. The changes in his facial expressions were so minute that it was hard to tell. His eyes were blue and very pretty though. Almost like blueberries.

“For the sake of agreement, how about you buy me another drink, I'll drink it, get drunk, and then we'll both agree that I'm drunk!” You winked at him.

It didn't seem like he was going to go for it though, and part of your foggy mind figured that that was for the best. The other half hoped he would buy you something as you didn't like buying your own drinks. He said nothing which seemed like a no. You wondered if he was even going to buy another drink for himself. You wondered why he was even at the bar to begin with.

_Why say something safe, when I can blow you away?_

“What kind of drunk are you?” you suddenly asked.

“Excuse me?!” he demanded.

“How're you drunk? You look like a moody drunk to me.” You nodded slightly, agreeing with yourself.

“I don't get drunk."

“Nu-uh!” you disagreed. “That's a lie and blue eyes don't lie, and you have such lovely blue eyes. Like a blue-eyes!” 

“You must be a stupid drunk,” he muttered to himself.

“No! Stop lying blue eyes! You're not supposed to lie. I'm a horny drunk, and I'm not horny enough to be drunk yet,” you shared.

“Why are you bothering me?” His face might have been a tad red... You weren't sure. It could have just been the lights.

_It's a game only lights play._

“Because you're hot. Also I lost my friends, and I want you to get drunk with me.”

He growled. “If I buy you another drink will you leave?”

“Maybe,” you confirmed. “But you need to get another one too and drink with me!” You turned to the bartender and got his attention.

“Another martini for me and a... whatever he had before for blue eyes here! He's paying,” you told the bartender. 

In your tipsy state, you didn't notice the way the bartender looked to the man next to you for confirmation. Nor did you notice the way your blue eyed man nodded at the bartender. Not that you would have known what to make of it had you noticed. 

When the bartender returned, you made sure that your blue eyed man was drinking his drink before downing your own.

“Now I'm drunk!” you declared.

_Some swing the perfume away._

“Good. Now go away.”

You pouted. “But I don't know where to go, or even how to get there. I lost my friends. Are you drunk yet?”

“Ugh.” He was obviously very sick of you. “I'd have to be in order to deal with you." He signaled the bartender who promptly brought him another drink. 

You whined at him, “Where's my drink? How come you get another one!”

“I'm not buying you anymore. Go away.” He glared at you.

_This is the stab in the back, that I have been waiting for._

“You're mean! Erm...” It occurred to you that you didn't know his name. “What's your name?”

He looked at you with disbelief. “You don't know who I am?”

“Noooooooo.” You were confused. “Do I know you? Because if I do then I'm SO SORRY! I forget stuff when I'm drunk. Don't take it personally. Oh God, I just know we've met before. Crap. So um... what's your name again?”

He laughed, but it didn't seem very happy, more like a bitter laugh. “Great, the only one in here who doesn't know who I am is a drunk. Fucking fantastic.” He downed his drink.

You got distracted by his eyes again. As he drank, you watched him, entranced. He noticed and glared at you again.

_You've had me running in circles, listen to more of the cause._

You stood up and grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him. You bit his lip, dominating, but then he began to kiss back. Soon you were fighting him for control. His hand was in your hair, pulling it to get your head at a better angle for him. You pulled away to nibble at his earlobe.

You paused and whispered in his ear, “I don't live too far from here.”

“Where?” His voice was slightly husky, possibly from lust. 

You rattled off your address for him, and suddenly, he had your arm and you were both leaving. 

_And it isn't a secret, if you can't keep it._

You didn't know how he had gotten you to your apartment. He'd distracted you the entire way with his kissing and touching. It was almost like you were suddenly on your doorstep. You fumbled for your keys and had a very hard time getting your door open. He made it harder by kissing your neck the entire time. You wondered if you might have some marks tomorrow. 

As soon as your door popped open, he picked you up and walked inside. As soon as the door was closed, your back was against it and he was kissing you again. By now you'd lost the battle, and he was in complete control. Your legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer as he held you up against the door. 

_So I disguise the night, cut you down to size._

You began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to know what his chest felt like, wanting to feel his skin. He broke away for air, and you took the opportunity to unhook your legs from around his waist so you could unbutton the last few buttons. You removed his shirt and threw it somewhere. At this point, you were standing so you kissed your way down his chest and to his belt. Unhooking his belt and quickly pulling it off, you took the opportunity to make a dash for your room.

He caught you before you made it to your room, and you dropped his belt as he picked you up. He carried you into your room and dropped you on your bed. Then he was on top of you, kissing your neck as his hands made their way up your shirt. One unhooked your bra as the other pushed the cups up and away from your breasts. His thumb moved over your nipple lightly causing you to gasp slightly. He cupped your breast with his hand and brushed the nipple, harsher this time causing you to moan. Then his hands were both tugging your shirt off.

_So take off, all of your clothes._

You were quickly topless and his eyes were on your chest before he dipped his head down and his mouth was around a nipple. He licked and bit it lightly. But you forgot about his mouth completely as one of his hands found its way under your skirt and cupped you from over your underwear. You arched into his hand as it pressed against you and moaned lightly. He pushed your underwear aside and two fingers slid into you. You began to moan and buck your hips into his hand as his fingers pushed in and then pulled out slightly. 

He pumped his fingers in and out a few times before smirking at you. “You're already wet for me.”

Then you whimpered as he got off of you and the cold air made you shiver. He yanked your skirt and underwear off before undoing his pants. You watched fascinated as he pulled his pants and boxers down. Oh he was very nicely sized. 

You didn't have much time to admire his body, as soon as his pants were off he was on top of you and between your legs again. He pushed into you quickly not giving you very much time to adjust before he was setting the pace. His thrusts were hard and fast leaving you convulsing and moaning beneath him with the occasional, “OH YES!” leaving your lips.

Soon his rough pace had you seeing all white and reaching your climax. He kept going and soon you were starting to build up again. You were almost seeing stars again when his pace sped up momentarily and he reached his own climax. Instead of letting him stop you took advantage of his post orgasm state to flip him over and straddle him. He was startled but as soon as your hand reached down and rubbed his member he moaned. You wrapped a hand around him and began a slow pumping motion. After a while his hips were moving with your hand. Then when his eyes closed and he was moaning almost constantly, you stopped suddenly, smirking at him.

He was apparently not amused by this and you found yourself face down in your mattress. His hands pulled your hips up and he roughly entered you from behind. His pace was fast and hard again but oh god were you enjoying it. His hands were holding your hips in place tightly and you held your upper body up with your arms. At some point he reached forward and grabbed one of your breasts, pinching the nipple slightly. That sent you over the edge and you were completely undone. He came soon afterward and you both collapsed onto your bed. 

Exhausted, you were quickly falling asleep, but as you fell asleep he whispered something to you.

_Through the shame of taking names._

“My name is Seto Kaiba.”


End file.
